Medicina
by KitsuDei
Summary: /SlP/ Jiroh necesita tomar una medicina, pero ni su madre, ni los titulares de Hyotei pudieron hacérsela beber, ahora llega el turno de Atobe para lograrlo. Según él, él puede hacer hasta milagros. Según Jiroh, nadie podrá hacerlo beber esa fea medicina


Medicina

- Llegamos señor Keigo – Anunció el chofer de una hermosa limusina color negro brillante.

- Está bien, gracias – Dijo un peligris mientras abría la puerta del "coche" y bajaba de éste. Se quedó unos segundos analizando la casa que tenía justo en frente; era bonita, sí, no podía negar eso, tenía un pequeño pero lindo jardín en el frente, verde y con algunas plantitas con flores de diversos colores, aunque todas eran hermosas Atobe sólo se fijó más en una; esas bellísimas rosas rojas que tanto le gustaban. Optó por seguir analizando la casa, ésta contaba con dos pisos, estaba pintada con un agradable amarillo claro, similar al del chico infantil que vivía en esa casa y con unos bordes pintados en blanco.

Abrió la reja y se adentró en los jardines de la casa, se aproximó a la blanca puerta y tocó el timbre.

Ding – Dong ~ (N/A: Alto efecto de sonido ._.)

- ¡Ya voy! – Se escuchó una voz femenina desde el interior de la casa. Entonces Atobe vio como las cortinas color crema de la ventana que se encontraba a un lado de la puerta eran corridas y se asomaba el rostro de una bella mujer de cabellos claros con ricitos similares al miembro dormilón de Hyotei, la mujer sonrió al instante de ver al peligris. Entonces las cortinas fueron cerradas nuevamente y se escuchó el ruido de las llaves moviéndose dentro de la cerradura. Cuando la puerta se abrió una sonriente mujer saludó alegremente – Hola, tú debes ser Atobe-kun, ¿verdad? –

- Sí, buenos días –

- Adelante – Invitó la señora sin borrar su sonrisa de la cara – Soy la madre de Jiroh, él me habló mucho de ti, dice que eres un az del tenis, como un profesional –

Atobe sonrió con egocentrismo – Él también tiene talento –

La mujer sonrió más que antes – También me habló de un Marui Bunta... o algo así ¿Lo conoces? –

Ahora Keigo puso expresión de amargura, cosa que la señora no notó – Sí, lo conozco _"lamentablemente" _pero debo decirle que no tiene ni un tercio de mi talento, ni siquiera eso. –

- Ya lo creo ^.^U -

- ¿Dónde está Jiroh? – Preguntó de la nada Atobe.

- Oh, está en su habitación, subiendo las escaleras el segundo cuarto – Aclaró, luego hizo una pausa – Lamento que hayas tenido que venir, Atobe-kun. Es una vergüenza que yo, siendo la madre de Jiroh, no pueda hacer que él tome su medicina. Incluso ya han venido varios de sus amigos y nada. – Suspiró resignada.

- No se preocupe señora, todavía no existe cosa alguna que Ore-sama no pueda hacer – "Alentó" – incluyendo milagros. – La mujer sonrió, aunque algo extrañada.

- Gracias – Le dijo – Cualquier cosa no dudes en decirme, voy a estar en la cocina – Informó.

- Sí – Afirmó antes de comenzar a subir las escaleras – _"ahora entiendo el carácter de Jiroh, tan alegre como su madre..." –_

El olor a manzanilla estaba depositado en cada uno de los rincones de esa casa_, _ese aroma tan característico del niño de ricitos de ovejita. Al llegar a la puerta del segundo cuarto, donde se suponía se encontraba el dormilón, la abrió lentamente y se asomó por el espacio que había entre ésta y el marco de la puerta; había una cama totalmente desarmada y las sábanas desparramadas, un armario, una mesita de luz al lado de la cama, una ventana de la cual colgaban cortinas igualitas a las del piso de abajo, una alfombra verde, ni muy oscuro ni muy claro, que hacían juego con la pintura de las paredes, cerca de la puerta se encontraba un escritorio, encima de éste una PC y frente a éstos una silla con un cojín sobre ella, una revista de supermercado abierta en la sección "golosinas" tirada en el piso con una bolsa de caramelos justo al lado, sin duda ésa era la habitación de Jiroh, pero él no estaba.

Atobe frunció el ceño. Deambular por casas ajenas sin previa autorización es de mala educación, pero para encontrar a cierto rubiecito, eso era necesario. Mientras caminaba por el pasillo de aquella alegre casa prestaba cierta atención a los cuadros que estaban colgados en las paredes. Algunos con imágenes de flores que daban un entorno por de más agradable y otras eran fotos que tenían como primer plano al niño que venció, derrotó y humilló a Yuuta Fuji en tan solo quince minutos, con una gran sonrisa de feliz cumpleaños en cada una de ellas. Pero la que hizo que Atobe detenga su marcha y se quedara dedicándole "algo de su tiempo" fue una en la que había tres niños pequeños manchados con diversos colores, aunque uno estaba claramente más "coloreado" que los otros dos y ese era un niño pelicereza de unos ojos de un profundo color azul, con los brazos cruzados; estaba enojado, tal parece que en cualquier momento iba a ponerse a llorar. Mientras que uno de pelo castaño oscuro atado en una coleta larga y dos mechones sueltos a los costados del rostro sonreía con superioridad con las manos apoyadas en su cadera, éste estaba casi todo manchado a excepción de su cabello, sabiendo como Atobe conocía a ese chico, seguramente estaba tan feliz ya que su cabello no fue tocado por la pintura. Y al lado de éste se encontraba un niño rubiecito acostado en el pasto con una graaaan sonrisa, mientras se agarraba la panza, seguramente porque ésta le dolía ya de tanto reír; estaba manchado en varios lugares, incluyendo la cara, en la cual tenía una gran mancha azul. Hasta Atobe se conmovió ante ésta foto, nunca se imaginó eso de tres de sus jugadores fijos.

Se hubiera quedado un rato más riendo a causa de la vergüenza que podía causarle a esos chicos si veían la foto en ese preciso instante si no fuese porque oyó el ruido de una puerta abrirse detrás de él, volteó y ahí estaba Jiroh, saliendo de lo que seguramente es el cuarto de baño, casi arrastrando las pantuflas de ovejita que llevaba en los pies y con paso somnoliento. Pasó por al lado de Atobe sin percatarse de su presencia, Keigo sólo lo siguió con la vista y con el ceño fruncido hasta que el rubio desapareció de su vista entrando a su respectivo cuarto y cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

_- "¿¡Cómo se atreve a ignorar la presencia de Ore-sama!?" –_ Pensó Atobe, para después caminar hasta la habitación de Jiroh – _"esto no se queda así..." –_ Pero al abrir la puerta se encontró con que Jiroh dormía en su cama... al revés: donde se supone que debería estar la cabeza estaban los pies y viceversa. Con una mano sujetaba su estómago y la otra estaba estirada por arriba de la cabeza y su boca se encontraba semiabierta y con un hilito de saliva amenazando con salir. _- ¿¡Cómo demonios puede dormirse tan rápido!? Tranquilo, Ore-sama no debe desesperarse por este tipo de cosas... después de todo... después de todo es Jiroh. Pero eso no impedirá que tome venganza..." –_ Atobe rodó sus ojos, buscando con la mirada algo adecuado para revolearle al dormilón, algo no muy pesado que pueda llegar a fisurarle el cráneo, pero tampoco tan liviano como para que el chico ni se dé cuenta de que le revolearon algo.

Entonces lo vió.

El cojín del asiento delante del escritorio.

Lo tomó lentamente con las manos, procurando no hacer ni el más mínimo sonido.

Volteó su mirada nuevamente al rubio. No iba a ser difícil apuntarle a la cabeza ya que, como el chico dormía al revés, lo tenía demasiado cerca.

Entonces Atobe pensó:

_- "¿Debería arrojárselo? Está demasiado cerca… si le pego con las fuerzas que pondría si estuviera recostado como la gente normal podría lastimarlo…" –_ Dudó – _"Bueno… después de todo es mi venganza por ignorar a Ore-sama" –_

Miró la cabeza de Jiroh, llevó su brazo para atrás sólo un poco , lo adelantó y, en el proceso, arrojó el cojín.

Dio perfectamente en el rostro de Jiroh, pegó en la nariz, el ojo que se encontraba libre (que no estaba contra la almohada) y parte de la frente del chico [N/A: en pocas palabras; en la parte superior de su rostro]. Jiroh abrió sus ojos, aún somnoliento y cerró la boca.

El rubio se sentó en la cama y bostezó, rascándose al mismo tiempo la cabeza.

- ¿Qué cosa me habrá pegado…? – Susurró, volteó la mirada hacia el peligris – Emm, ¿Atobe?, ¿Tú me pegaste? Y ¿Qué haces aquí? – Preguntó – Si viniste para que tome la fea medicina esa… -

- Haré que la tomes – Aseguró.

- No… nadie de los que vino lo logró –

- ¿Quiénes vinieron? Bueno, en realidad eso no importa, porque yo soy Ore-sama y haré que te tomes esa medicina. –

- No lo harás ù.ú –

- Piensa lo que quieras, pero tomarás la medicina, te la meteré por las orejas si es necesario –

- Nooo ô.ô Atobe psicópata –

- -.-U –

**Cinco minutos después, primer intento de hacerle tomar la medicina a Jiroh.**

Atobe caminó hacia la mesita de luz de Jiroh, pasando por al lado de él, tomó un pequeño frasquito y leyó la etiqueta.

- Con que esta es tu medicina. –

- Yep, esa es – Afirmó Jiroh – ¿Por qué me la pones en la cara? – Dijo al ver el frasco en su nariz.

- Tómala. –

- Ay, Atobe, pedirme eso es patético v.v –

- No perdía nada con intentarlo. –

- Hiyoshi hizo lo mismo y después dijo que tenía cosas más importantes que hacer y se fue -

**Veinte minutos después, sexto intento.**

- Oye Jiroh… -

- ¿Qué? –

- ¿Quieres un caramelo? –

- Ummm, sí, pásame uno, onegai –

- Toma – Le entrega un caramelo sin envoltura.

- Doumo arigat… - Detuvo la marcha del caramelo a su estómago cuando sólo faltaba un pedacito para que éste entre completo en su boca - ¡Tiene medicina! ¡Ootori me hizo el mismo truco! –

**Media hora después, decimosegundo intento. **

- Hum Atobe, esto es aburrido – Dijo Jiroh – Intenta hacer algo nuevo, sé original, hiciste lo mismo que hicieron Ootori, Hiyoshi y algunas otras pavadas que quiso hacer Gakuto… -

- ¡Ya Jiroh, tómatela! – Dijo Atobe para empezar a intentar embocarle el frasquito de la medicina en la boca.

- ¡Qué asco! –

- Mejor no hago eso… se puede volcar todo… -

- Eso mismo fue lo que intentó hacer Shishido… sólo que se enojó porque no comí el caramelo que me dio Ootori y empezó a hacer eso… si no fuera porque Ootori intervino hubiera volcado toda la medicina… que lástima que lo paró u.ú -

**Una hora más tarde****, decimonoveno intento.**

La puerta se abre y aparece Atobe con una bandeja y una taza de té sobre ésta.

- Ya traje el té, deberías sentirte especial porque Ore-sama tuvo que traerte tu merienda a la cama –

- Ya me siento especial porque todos los titulares de Hyotei vinieron a intentar convencerme de que tome esa cosa, hasta viniste tú, Atobe. Y sin embargo no la tomé. – Olió la taza que Atobe acababa de alcanzarle - ¡Le pusiste la medicina ahí adentro! –

- ¿Eh? Eso no es cierto Jiroh, sólo tómate el té. –

- ¡No lo tomaré! ¡Tiene medicina! –

- ¡Claro que no tiene! –

- ¡No me engañas, Atobe! – Informó - ¡Gakuto y Yuushi hicieron lo mismo! -

Quince minutos luego.

- Atobe –

- … -

- Atobe –

- … -

- Atobeeee –

- … -

- ¿Atobe? –

- ¿Qué pasa, Jiroh? ¬¬ -

- ¿Ya te rendiste? –

- Claro que no –

- ¿Y qué esperas, eh? –

Atobe, sin decir nada, caminó hasta el escritorio, donde había sido depositada la bandeja con la taza de té sobre sí. Jiroh lo siguió con la vista. Atobe agarró la taza de té y se dirigió a la cama y ahí se sentó, a un lado de Jiroh.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer con eso? – Preguntó curiosamente Jiroh – Ya debe estar frío –

- Lo sé – Dijo Atobe y, al instante, posó la taza sobre sus labios y sorbió cada milímetro de té que ésta contenía en su interior.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero Atobe, eso tiene mi remed…! – No logró terminar de hablar ya que Atobe había posado sus labios contra los de él y, de un impulso hizo que todo el líquido que tenía en la boca (Atobe) entrara en la de Jiroh. El peligris no se separó hasta que se aseguró de que Jiroh había tragado.

Cuando Atobe se separó miró a Jiroh, él se encontraba todo rojito y con los ojos abiertos a más no poder, cosa que lo hacía ver sumamente "adorable".

Atobe se paró y se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación. Jiroh, ante esto reaccionó.

- ¡Atobe! –

- ¿Hm? – Pronunció volteándose para ver a Jiroh.

- ¿Ya te vas? –

- Claro, después de todo ya cumplí mi misión aquí –

- ¿Misión? ¿Cuál misión? –

- Te di tu medicina, ¿no? –

- ¿Eh? – _"wooo, me había olvidado de eso!" -_ ¡Entonces tú…! ¡Hiciste trampa, no vale, no vale! –

- ¿Ah? –

- ¡No vale, no vale! – Repitió - ¡Hiciste trampa! ¡Atobe, eres un tramposo! –

- Si lo que hice fue trampa, tú nunca dijiste las reglas –

- ¡No vale! –

- Que terco… - Se acercó a Jiroh – Tú me pediste que sea más original ¿no? Te dí tu medicina de una forma que nadie antes había intentado. –

- ¡Pero…! –

- ¡Pero nada Jiroh, ya no te quejes! –

- ú~ù -

- ¬¬ -

- .___. –

- ¬¬ -

- TT^TT –

- Ya, si quieres que te bese ¡no sigas poniendo caras! – Y lo volvió a besar.

- o////o –

- Nos vemos mañana. – Se despidió Atobe y abrió la puerta, yéndose por ella.

Jiroh corrió hacia la ventana y vio como Atobe se despedía de su madre y después miró hacia arriba (Atobe), Jiroh lo saludó agitando la mano alegremente y Atobe le sonrió.

Meta lograda en el intento n°: **20**.

Fin

* * *

Notas Finales

Konnichipuu~

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado el One shot, en realidad les conviene ya que me costó mucho trabajo hacerlo… nun

Amm, por cierto… no me pregunten para qué Jiritoh-kun tenía que tomar esa medicina… NO PREGUNTEN!

Cuídense! Besitos.

**K**i_tsu_.

PD: Los personajes de Prince of Tennis no me pertenecen! .


End file.
